


恶犬驯养法则  06-07

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	恶犬驯养法则  06-07

06

Newt向后靠在椅背上，一手食指点着下颚，长长的双腿在桌下交叉，目光有些焦灼地黏在放在桌上的包裹表面。

包裹里装着一个项圈。

Thomas曾经也有一个项圈，是那种未成年犬人专用的，和普通犬类外形相近的圆形宽项圈。犬人项圈是兽人研究后的伴随产物，不但有犬人的姓名和家庭信息，其中封存的芯片可帮助定位、分析所处环境和进行信息记录，近十年还发展出利用纳米技术的新型号，可根据体型与人形差距较大犬人的所处状态放出或收回衣服。

他记得Thomas学习的第一个单词，就是刻在项圈内侧的名字。

“To...Thome...”男孩双手将项圈绷紧内侧翻出，一脸大难临头的表情，舌头艰难地抵在牙后的上颚，却无论如何发不好接着的“ma”音。

“看我，”Newt笑着指指自己的嘴巴，拥有好看波浪形状的殷红薄唇缓缓O起，粉色的舌尖隐在口腔的狭小阴影中，还没变声彻底的嗓音柔柔响起，“THO...MA...S.”

“Tho...mas ”男孩模仿着身边人的节奏，神情专注地盯着对方舌头和嘴唇的动作，脑袋一点一点地念出自己的名字。

“没错，你做的很棒，Tommy。”Newt戳了戳Thomas肉嘟嘟小脸上的痣，看着对方生着长睫毛的大眼睛因为表扬而骄傲地弯了起来。细瘦的小胳膊向前探出伸向Newt两边腰侧，脸颊也贴上他的胸膛，整个人埋进金发青年怀中。

“Thomas！”稚嫩清亮的声音再次准确地叫道。

“你好棒，Tommy，好棒呀！”Newt哼哼笑着一手搂着Thomas背后宠溺地带着玩闹意味晃了晃他，忍不住低下头，像三四年来时常亲吻Thomas小狗狗覆着短毛的小脑袋一样，嘴唇落在Thomas头顶。但他马上意识到自己的举动有些奇怪，不自然地挪回身体，换成手掌抚摸在留着硬硬寸头短发的后脑勺。

Thomas被救出来时脖子上空空荡荡。如果他像大多数犬人一样正常地长大成人，会在犬龄八岁，人龄十八岁那年换掉旧项圈，得到一条更接近项链的新项圈。新项圈意味着他不再是家中的宠物，更多的作为一个人，一位家庭成员，以人类的生长速度和家人继续生活。

犬人多于犬龄七岁后进入专门学校，进行三年的对于社会科学知识的学习后，在人龄二十岁左右正式进入社会环境。他们可以应聘普通人类工作，可以申请犬人专门职业，当然也可以继续深造。

Newt想起Thomas七岁生日那天晚上，他们盘腿坐在黑暗的房间里，对未来漫无边际地设想。那些期盼太过于美好，美好到梦境都仿佛浸了蜂蜜的黄油松饼一样甜蜜。甜蜜的设想在WCKD到来的时刻戛然而止，破碎地如同从未在两人的脑海中出现过。

他清楚WCKD一贯的做法。犬人会在被掳走后注射肌松药，眼角的泪水融进皮毛，涎水在笼底画下一滩。就那么绝望地看着戴着口罩和护目镜的陌生人走近自己，巨大冰冷的金属钳抵在喉咙处，“咔吧”一声，项圈就随着和家人的联系断裂了。

Thomas又是以怀着怎样的心情，听到那声“咔吧”呢？

Newt不知该如何把新的项圈递给对方，不知道自己任何的举动是不是会勾起Thomas痛苦的回忆。黄色的包裹像是在不停地催促。他最终小声“啧”了一下，伸手将包裹撕开。

银色的长链子躺在里面，配有一块刻着Thomas名字和犬人身份号码的胸牌。这是Newt来来回回挑了三个多小时选中的样式，简单又不平庸，大气又不显眼。特意定制的长度是为了Thomas异于常人的犬形体格。

他把银链子攥在手心，推开房门走进客厅。果然，Thomas仍然盘腿在沙发上坐着，怀里抱着方形的大靠垫，歪歪地弯着腰，眼睛盯着空气中某个点发愣。Newt不喜欢看见他这样子，一副没有安全感却又强迫自己独自撑着身体的别扭感。

所以他用中指“嘣”地弹了Thomas脑门一下，把他不知道深陷进哪片黑暗的思绪唤回来。

“Newt？”疲惫地发出声音的Thomas眼神仍有些涣散。

Newt在他面前坐下，心里被对方迷茫忧虑的神情搅得一团乱。他想问问Thomas在想些什么，回忆怎样的日子，承受着多么凝滞的煎熬。Tommy愿意主动开口前，不要强迫他。他再次这么对自己说。

“Tommy，”金发男人的嘴唇弯起弧度，笑纹在嘴角绽放，手指张开向对方展示藏在其中的东西，“这是给你的入学礼物。”

“......”Thomas低头愣愣盯着那条链子和金属牌上的文字，一时安静的空气让Newt呼吸沉重了起来。他犹豫地抬起手，“我给你系上吧？”

“Newtie——！！！”

还没反应过来，Newt已经被一片突然凑上来的黑影猛的压在了沙发上。他以别扭的姿势向后仰着身子，手腕被Thomas攥住摁在脑袋两侧。上方的人脸上被狂喜占据，嘴巴大大咧开笑着，“谢谢，我好爱你！”

Newt有些慌乱地思索“爱”在Thomas心中的定义，却看到粉红的舌头从对方咧成半月形的嘴巴里探出来。

他随即感到有湿热滑腻的触感游走到脸颊上。

“To...！”Newt吓了一跳，刚想开口说点什么，就意识到Thomas的舌头已经滑向自己的嘴角。红色的柔软物体像是有了生命一样，灵活欢快地不停从Newt的下巴舔到上唇，“吧嗒吧嗒”的水声被无限放大传进Newt耳中。

他紧紧闭着双眼试图逃避现实，却使得触觉和听觉的感官变得更加敏感。冷静，Newt，Tommy小时候一开心也会舔你的嘴的。

给自己心理暗示了四五遍后，Newt猛地重新睁开了双眼，“Tommy，你先坐起来。”他的声音由于极度的尴尬和惊慌变得平板冷淡。

这不能怪Newt，谁让他微蜷的大腿正好靠在Thomas腿间，并且在Thomas的舔嘴过程中清晰地感受到了大腿前侧抵住的部位鼓起来一个大包呢？

老天，或许真的该着手帮Thomas物色一位女朋友了。

但是在那之前，必须先把这些年与社会脱轨的部分补起来。他打量着Thomas有些惭愧的隐忍表情，终于下定了决心。

 

07.

“Tommy！”身着浅亚麻色衬衣的男人站在校车停靠的路边，挂着柔和的笑容对着正走下车的Thomas打招呼。夕阳的余晖盛开在他的脸上胸前，让Thomas一时看得出了神。

Newt一边伸手抚上站到身边的Thomas背后的书包，一边向胖乎乎的校车司机点头示意。

“今天在学校过得怎么样？”说出这话时，Newt心中腾起一种父亲般的成就感。

Thomas耸耸肩，书包因为他的动作颠得发出一声闷响，“还不错。今天新开的思维逻辑课，我很喜欢。”

“哇哦，我听说那是学校最难的一门了，很棒嘛！” 

“Aris带来了他哥哥的游戏机，午休时间我们一起玩了一会儿，那家伙实在太弱了，得分还不如第一次上手的我高。”他边说边有点自豪地左右摇晃身子，肩膀和Newt撞在一起，“对了，午饭吃的是芝士面，土豆泥，和炖牛肉。”

“嗯哼~可我在诊所只能吃点三明治。”Newt夸张地嘟起嘴巴装出嫉妒的样子，又斜着眼珠瞅着Thomas的表情，“Tommy......你们有没有继续教社会行为准则？就是接着上次说的人和人之间的基本礼仪之后的......”

原本普通迈着步子的Thomas动作猛的顿了一下，黄昏中小麦色的皮肤以肉眼可见的速度泛起了红晕，“Ummmm......上了性教育课。”

他有些沙哑的嗓音越来越微弱，使Newt不得不把脸凑近他的嘴巴。

“老师讲了...就是下面经常在春天站起来，就是勃起，这个现象叫做发情，普通人类以外才会这样。还说，普通人类一年四季都在发情。”Thomas很小声地眨着眼念叨，表情像是在告诉Newt什么不得了的秘密。

“......” 这都是在讲些什么？

“然后，”Thomas回头张望了一下，又把脑袋凑过来，“教给我们怎么处理发情。还给我们看了一段视频，里面那个男人把自己下面插进那个女人的屁股里面了，还一直不停地晃，把女人弄得很疼的样子。但老师说那样不仅可以让勃起消下去，还能造出小孩。”

“倒是...没说错，可这算什么授课方式？”Newt觉得自己应该去跟他们的老师聊一下。

“下午的情感教育课......” Thomas突然变得比谈论性行为时还要吞吞吐吐，“学习了怎么分辨各种感情，亲情，友情...和爱情。”

Newt一听，乐的眼睛笑成弯弯的两条弧线，“那你以后就明白，我们不仅是家人，更是亲密的朋友了吧？” 他的手臂热情地挽住Thomas，迈动大腿加快了回家的步伐。

其实Thomas不明白。

“亲情的定义就是有血缘关系的人之间存在的感情，有时也指亲密、感情深厚的人之间的情义。亲情的定义就是人们渴求为亲人付出一些或全部、所有的思想；友情多指人们与接触较亲密的朋友之间所存在的感情，是人们愿意为朋友付出一些或全部自己所有的思想；爱情是人与人之间的强烈的依恋、亲近、向往，以及无私并且无所不尽其心的情感。它通常是情与欲的对照，爱情由情爱和性爱两个部分组成......”

老师在讲台后热情地演讲着，坐在下面的Thomas却越听越糊涂。他觉得哪种感情都可以形容自己跟Newt，可哪种都没法概括他们的关系，这变成了一个难题横在他脑子里。

“Ball女士，请问有没有可能...对另外一个同时拥有亲情、友情和爱情呢？” 下课后他悄悄凑到老师身边。

橙色中发的女性看着Thomas好奇的眼睛露出微笑，“当然有可能了，你和那个人之间的感情就是更为宽泛的‘爱’了。”

“爱......”这是Thomas从小就经常听到的字眼。Newt的爸爸妈妈会对对方说，我去上班了，爱你；Newt会对妹妹Sonya说，晚安，爱你；Newt也会对自己说，Tommy，我好爱你......

“我该怎么判断那种爱更多一些呢？”

Ball灰蓝色眼睛中的语言有些踌躇，“不同的阶段，主导你们关系的感情也会不同，但我没办法告诉你一个标准。只能说，你总会自己体会到的。”

老师，他是从小陪伴我长大的家人，是会无条件支持我的朋友，而我碰触到他时......会勃起。

这让Thomas内心笼上一层负罪感。一想到Newt真心地把自己当做家人和亲密的朋友，自己却冒出把发情时的欲望抒发在对方身上的想法，就觉得难以面对他。

“Tommy，你要不要吃橙子...嗯？”Newt把果盘放在桌上疑惑地盯着嗖嗖逃离客厅的Thomas的背影。

自从上了性教育课后Thomas举止就有些诡异，好几次在Newt靠近时缩缩脖子微妙地躲开，让他想起了Sonya小时候养过的那只坏脾气的白猫。会不会是因为发情期性欲得不到排解造成的情绪焦虑啊？Newt皱起眉掐着腰想了一会后，掏出手机给Minho打了电话。

周六的午后，Thomas蹲坐在沙发一角抱着一只靠垫昏昏欲睡，却在注意到Newt的接近时抿抿嘴唇把脑袋扭向了另一边。

“困了吗，Tommy？”Newt感到有点受伤，在沙发另一端坐下。

“还好。”Thomas把嘴巴压在布料上，声音闷闷的。

“嗯，过一会，”Newt抬眼看了一下挂钟，“三点左右，会有客人来。一位女士，是Minho的熟人。”

女士？Thomas的耳朵动了动，警惕地把脸更深地埋进靠垫。

时针分针在罗马数字Ⅲ的方向重合时，门铃响了。Newt像是被电到了屁股一样从沙发上弹起来，几乎同手同脚地走向房门。这幅样子在Thomas看来相当可疑，怎么看都像是约见梦中情人。

梦中情人。Thomas把这个Aris教给他的词在嘴里砸吧了一下，感觉真讨厌。

“Tommy，”Newt走了回来，脸上挂着僵硬的笑容，身后跟着一个瘦高的人影。“给你介绍一下，这是Rachel，是你们学校三年级的学生。Rachel，Thomas。”他伸手在两人间比划了一下，嘴唇无声地对着Thomas开合，“打招呼”。

“嗨，Thomas，你怎么样？”Rachel有着像Teresa一样的黑色卷发，微笑时鼻子会可爱地皱起来，整个人看起来非常阳光亲切。

“嗯...还不赖。”Thomas也不好继续板着脸，挠着后脑勺站了起来，“你是...犬人？”

“当然！”她的笑容带有一种奇妙的自信，既不显得讨好又不会让人觉得傲慢。

Newt在一旁摸着下巴，眼神不停地在生硬寒暄的两个年轻人脸上移动。Rachel让他比较满意，作为Thomas的女朋友的话。

想找个对Thomas有兴趣的犬人并不难。不论长相身材还是强健程度，Thomas都比绝大多数犬人出色。做完手术住院治疗的那一周，有不少进出诊所的女孩子跑到病房外偷看他的睡脸。Rachel也是其中之一。Newt拜托Minho动用自己的一切人脉调查了一下女孩们的背景和性格，最终敲定了这个姑娘，由Newt向她提出来家里做客喝茶。

“所以，你是怎么认识的Newt？”Thomas突然抛出来这个问题，让有些跑神的Newt一愣。

Rachel困惑地歪了歪头，“Newt医生？我前阵子摔伤了腿，在医生的诊所住过院。我在那见过你呢。”

“住院？”Thomas的语气一转，带上了些咄咄逼人，“你为什么不去普通的医院看病？”

女孩的笑容尴尬起来，求助地看向Newt，“因为...我是犬形的时候被自行车撞了。”

她的眼神一瞬间激起了Thomas的好胜心，使他忍不住挤到Newt面前，“那你以后可得小心点。”

这话完全没带着关心的语气。Rachel脸上浮上了些愠色，瞪着Thomas的眼睛希望能得到一个解释。可她很快回过神来，又仔细打量了一会面前的人，轻轻叹了口气。

“医生，”女孩挂回礼貌的笑容，“我想起来有件重要的事情忘记做。很抱歉，可能不得不先告辞了。”

Newt轻轻“啊”了一声，手伸到Thomas腰后狠狠掐了他一把，赶忙晃出身子送客。

“真是太抱歉了，Rachel，”Newt在门外诚挚地说，“我觉得他可能是有点害羞。”

“没关系的。”女孩善解人意的笑容真的驱散了Newt心中的愧疚。她把脑袋凑近，压低了声音，“看来，Thomas已经有喜欢的人了。”

“真的那样才好呢。”Newt苦笑起来，冲转身离开Rachel挥手道别。

他在房檐下发了一会儿呆后，决定实施Plan B。

“Tommy，我出去一趟！”

Thomas依旧坐在客厅地板上生着闷气，死死盯着墙上挂钟的分针走了半个圆后，Newt回来了，手里牵着只雌性德国牧羊犬。

即使Thomas是人形，发情期的母德牧还是在嗅到他属于强大犬类的荷尔蒙时就快速哈着气挣脱出Newt的怀抱，在Thomas身前顺从地趴下。

这是干嘛？Thomas嫌弃地往后挪了挪屁股。母狗见对方没有反应，眼睛发亮地凑过来，躁动着低吠了两声。

这还得了！Thomas不能接受在他和Newt两个人的家里听到别的犬类的叫声。他立马化出兽耳和利爪，尖牙呲出，冲对方发出可怕的嘶吼。只是想求欢的德牧吓得后退着站起来，耷拉着耳朵灰溜溜地跑进卫生间。

原本正打算回避的Newt瞪大了双眼走到他身边蹲下。“犬人被你气走了，普通的犬你也不要。发情问题打算怎么解决？”

异常柔和的语气让Thomas心虚地向斜上方瞥了Newt一眼。他知道对方生气了，是那种对自己不知道如何是好的失望语调。那双深褐色的眼睛直直望进Thomas脑子里，似乎在费劲地读取他的真实想法。但Newt随即放弃了，从鼻孔无奈地出了口气，起身去收拾原本为Rachel准备的茶具。

Thomas盯着Newt的背影，感到喉咙口酸酸的发胀，无法理解对方希望他接受某位女性的想法。他哀怨的目光从Newt微曲的后背上凸出的脊椎骨滑上去，停留在白皙的后颈上。瘦削的颈子可以看到骨骼的痕迹，往下的皮肤在白色的衬衣领子下若隐若现。Thomas吞了口唾沫，站起身，走近那个背影。

家人和朋友吗，Newt？他贪婪的用目光舔舐光线下变得半透明的衬衣中美好的腰线，感到一股热流从身体两侧咆哮着涌向下身。Thomas确定了一件事，于是他把手伸向Newt的肩膀。至少现在，他的心中绝对是爱情占了上风。要问为什么的话......他身子贴上对方的后背，另一手向前试图环住Newt的腰腹。

他对Newt的性欲在燃烧。现在，此刻，就在这儿。Thomas感到某层长年来横在脑袋里的墙壁被打破了，一直朦胧的东西变得清晰，他忽然觉得自己搞清楚了一切。我想上他，就这么简单。

Newt只感到后背蒙上片令人发毛的热量，随即一股力道便箍住他的腰部把他整个人掀倒在地板上。他在混乱中被翻到脸朝上，视线中最先出现的是Thomas红通通的双眼。刚想开口说些什么，对方略显粗糙的手掌便从自己的衬衣下摆顺着腰沟按了上去。

“Tommy，你想干什么？！”他下意识挣扎起来，马上遭到了Thomas的制止。比自己强壮得多的身体整个压上来。那双糅杂愠怒和情欲的眼睛像紧盯猎物一样地紧盯着自己，让人背脊发凉。Newt有点搞不清此时的状况，直到他感觉一个火热的硬物抵在了自己大腿根部——他张了张嘴，有点不可置信地看着Thomas。

“所以，你是……喜欢公狗？”

 

TBC


End file.
